


Oklahoma Hello

by cats_mother (phoebesmum)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/cats_mother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Donovan's back, and this time Dana's letting nothing stand in her way - or at least, that was the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oklahoma Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis's porn battle, January 2007. Prompt: Dana/Sam Donovan, 'requited'. Rather a free interpretation of the prompt ...

He's back!

Dana feels a flutter in her stomach as she walks (almost skips) down the hallway, and firmly tells herself to grow up. She's not a silly teenager, she's a grown woman, and Sam – well: look what happened last time. She pushed things too far, too fast, he walked out, and she was left high and dry, feeling like a fool.

So it's ridiculous to feel this surge of hope – or lust. Call it whatever you like. And it's not as if she doesn't know how pathetic it is, this desperation she sometimes feels, this chasing after anything in pants – Gordon, Casey, Sam, even Calvin – as if she were somehow incomplete without a man. She'd looked at herself in the mirror the other day, at her straightened, ponytailed hair, at her face thick with make-up, and realised, with a twin shock, both how she'd compromised her principles and how ridiculous she looked: a woman her age, dressing like an underage hooker. No wonder the network hadn't been taking her seriously.

She'd pulled her business suits and designer dresses from the back of her closet and relegated the oversized men's shirts and the clamdiggers to weekend wear, gone straight out and had her hair cut and styled. But, nonetheless – she's heading for Sam Donovan's office, and her heart is singing.

There's nothing wrong with the ratings. QVC's been the shot in the arm for _Sports Night_ that everybody had hoped it would be. But this year's been bad for everyone, and a little expert advice won't come amiss. Calvin and Isaac had agreed to call Sam in, and Dana … had not objected.

As she turns the corner, she sees Dan – or the back of his head, as he passes through Sam's door. She stops short, exasperated: _Danny!_ Should she come back later? No. Dan won't be in there long. What can he and Sam have to talk about? She carries on walking, slowing as she nears the door.

She hears Dan's voice, light and amused, say, "Couldn't stay away, huh?" and wrinkles her nose. God. _Lame!_ She can't wait to hear Sam's comeback.

There isn't one. Nothing verbal. All she hears is a sort of low growl, and then a series of thumps, then a long, shuddering gasp. Are they fighting in there? Has Dan managed to piss off Sam that badly, this fast?

The door's shut. She eases it open the tiniest crack. The two men in the room don't notice. They wouldn't notice if the sky fell in.

Not … _fighting_. No.

Oh. Oh, my.

Dana sighs, smooths down her skirt, and carries on walking. There'll be other men.

***


End file.
